halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tayd0gta/Elite recruit
What is the reason(s) for deletion? --Tayd0gta (talk) 00:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) First: I have never seen a single Marine kill an Elite in the games before Second:Even basic Elites have been challenges for John 117 in the books. Third:Marines can kill an Elite, but most usually don't because they are not regularly 'organized' as far as i have seen in all Halo media. Also, this is non-canon. And these Elites, are basically ones who are sent in battle in case of emergency and full on recruits who barely have battlefeild expirience other than how to fire a rifle, which is all A covenant soldier needs to defeat puny humans, except Spartans. The Prophets will also do everything in there power to accomplish the Great Journey. Yes they are not stupid, but I said they do it for a fallen comrad, as these are younger Shangheili and will be usually overwhelmed most times, by the death of a close freind, or a CLOSER freind.--Tayd0gta (talk) 00:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) These elites can command grunts in an emergency, but as seen in the last Talk posts, these a TRUE Recruits!--Tayd0gta (talk) 00:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) And I thought it was to be deleted because the Assasin grunt is. :The assassin grunt article is not nominated for deletion. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) oh, it was before--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Having just checked the relevant history, I can with confidence inform you that the "Assassin Grunt" article has never been nominated for deletion. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:19, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Weapons The basis of the article is that the Sangheili of this rank are the absolute least experienced and least capable of soldiers, to the point that they do receive even the most basic of Sangheili armors. Yet they still have access to Covenant ground vehicles and aircraft, as well as heavy weapons. The article attempts to justify this through inherent Sangheili "fighting prowess", ignoring the need for training in both weapons and vehicle handling. If they are already capable of using heavy weapons and driving both ground and air vehicles, how can they possibly be considered "recruits"? Not even Sangheili Minors carry Field Rod Guns. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Good, i guess, but what about by an editor by the name of 'Leo Fox'.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The recruits don't officially weild fuel rod guns, but they CAN. just the sam for minors.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The recruits don't officially weild fuel rod guns, but they CAN. just the same for minors.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Heres my 2 cents because no one brought this up yet. It's "Sangheili" not "Shangheili", only one "h". Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Also Also, just like humans, Shangheili most likely earn some sort of driver's license or a declaration to drive vehicles well, and if not, they have knowledge tought to them about how to simply drive vehicles like: hit this to start it up, push this in the dirction ou want to go, and slam on this to shoot (in a much more formal way of course).--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Elite recruit This is an okay article, with some speculation needing to be addressed: 1) It would be a great loss of honor to commit suicide. I dont think a Sangheili would do this, it would bring a great deal of shame. 2)Dont you think the recruits need some form of training, they cant just go out into the battlefield alone, maybe have them paired with a Field Training Officer. 3)Maybe not being able to command anything would be more admissible. Unless they are given extensive training and instruction on Leadership. I mean come on, they are only recruits and only when they pass the appropriate programs and field training can they move up, in my opinion at least.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 01:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Some recruits are forced into battle that is my final answer. I will just delete or completely write over those things, as I think i can see these arguments are a waste.--Tayd0gta (talk) I hope I have fixed the last parts everyone has stated, I hope I did not miss anything, let me know if I did and they will be my final edits on this page as it is again an annoyance and is a big waste. I have also clarified my whole idea of these Sangheili. Also:I changed that they do not commit suicide...--Tayd0gta (talk)